<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Himiko’s Problem by Candydollcurly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534901">Himiko’s Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candydollcurly/pseuds/Candydollcurly'>Candydollcurly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Himiko is totally into it Angie is just assertive, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, but not really, literally just porn, very very mild dubcon??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candydollcurly/pseuds/Candydollcurly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Himiko is trying to sit still so Angie can paint her portrait, but she’s having some trouble...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Himiko’s Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Himiko had a problem.</p><p>     She was currently sitting very still on a chair in Angie’s studio so Angie could paint her portrait. That wasn’t the problem, though, the problem was that her nether regions were currently soaking wet and throbbing, practically <em> begging </em>to be ravished, and it was making it very hard to sit still.</p><p>     Himiko really could help it, though. She watched as Angie painted with such intent and felt tingly just looking at her. Her lips looked soft and wet, the bikini top she was wearing showed off her curves and so much of her gorgeous skin, and with the way she was sitting, Himiko could see up her relatively short skirt.</p><p>     Himiko just shifted in her seat uncomfortably and hoped Angie didn’t catch on.</p><p>     Unfortunately, Angie did catch on.</p><p>     “Himiko? Are you okay?”</p><p>     “Mm...yeah,” Himiko lied, rubbing her thighs together uncomfortably.  Angie could easily see through her lie, though.</p><p>     “Ah, you have a problem.” Angie stood up and strode over to Himiko, kneeling in front of her. Then, without warning, she hooked her fingers on the waistband of Himiko’s skirt and started to pull it down.</p><p>     “Ah! Wait!” Himiko was startled by how sudden this was. She wasn’t exactly complaining, but it came on really fast.</p><p>     Angie paused. “Oh, do you not want my help?”</p><p>     “Er, well, no I—I would very much like your help. That was just very sudden,” Himiko knew her face was red as she tried to stutter out what she was thinking.</p><p>     “Ah, my apologies. But you do want my help?”</p><p>     “Yes. Yes, please help me!” With everything cleared up, Himiko was undoubtedly ready for her help. She was quite surprised Angie actually <em> wanted </em>to help her with this...problem, but she was very glad. </p><p>     Without another word, Angie pulled her skirt all the way down to her ankles, followed by her stockings and panties. Now she was sitting on a  chair with everything exposed, quivering uncomfortably and finding it near impossible to wait.</p><p>     Luckily, she didn’t have to wait much further. Angie reached forward and put her thumb on Himiko’s clit. Himiko gasped sharply as it sent a jolt of pleasure through her body.</p><p>     “The problem is here, no?” Angie asked innocently. It was a bit odd to see her talking about it as if this was an ordinary problem and wasn’t as <em> intimate </em> as it was, but Himiko wasn’t going to complain.</p><p>     Himiko nodded vigorously, and Angie wasted no time getting to work.</p><p>     She started rubbing the bundle of nerves in slow circles, and it felt <em> really </em>good. A steady stream of pleasure flowed through her, and her breathing quickly became labored. “Mm...more…” she almost moaned out.</p><p>     Angie quickly obeyed, and started rubbing faster. Himiko started to let out little whimpers. She knew she was dripping all over Angie’s hand but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. “A-Angieee...mm…” Himiko couldn’t help it, and she let out a small moan.</p><p>     “Yes, Himiko?” Angie looked up quizzically, but didn’t stop. “Am I helping?”</p><p>     “Hng...<em>ah, </em> yes, you really are, but please..don’t hold back,” Himiko paused, taking a moment to collect her breath, as she was panting pretty heavily. “You...you feel so good. You’re...<em>hah</em>...so, so good.”</p><p>     “Understood!” Angie said promptly, and then leaned forward and placed her mouth where her hand had just been.</p><p>     And Himiko let out a moan she didn’t think she could ever be capable of making. Angie took this as a good sign and started to use her tongue, swirling it around Himiko’s clit fervently.</p><p>     Himiko threw her head back and loudly moaned again, forgetting everything in the world other than the gorgeous girl making her feel like heaven.</p><p>     Himiko’s moans became routine and her legs started to shake. The longer Angie went, the louder her moans became.</p><p>     The pure ecstasy she felt was indescribable, and it ran throughout her entire body and she panted and moaned.</p><p>     “<em>Hnn</em>...Angie I’m...I’m so close…” she managed to get out in between moans. “Pl—<em>please</em>, don’t stop. Don’t stop!”</p><p>     Then, Angie sucked <em>hard</em>, and Himiko saw stars.</p><p>     Her orgasm washed over her whole body, starting at the pleasure center and then spreading up through her torso into her arms and fingers, and down into her legs and toes, everything tingling and feeling amazing all over.</p><p>     Angie noticed that Himiko was coming down from her orgasm, and withdrew slowly. Himiko took a moment to recover and laid back almost limp, letting out exhausted, heavy breaths as her heartbeat slowed its pace.</p><p>     “Ah, there we go. Are you feeling better?” Angie stood up and asked.</p><p>     Himiko snapped back to reality, and then nodded when she registered what was happening. “Mm, yeah, much better.”</p><p>     “Good good, you shouldn’t have any problems sitting still now. So, get back into position so I can finish my portrait!” Angie smiled innocently and then walked back over to her easel.</p><p>     Himiko was so confused. Angie had just done something very <em> personal </em> for her, yet she was going about her day like she had just helped her with her homework or something. She’d have to have a talk with her later, but not right now. She was simply too worn out to think about it.</p><p>     She reached down to pull her garments back up, when suddenly, Angie stopped her.</p><p>     “Wait, Himiko, dont.”</p><p>     “Hm? Why not?” </p><p>     Angie then gave her a smile that could only be described as seductive. “Because, your body is beautiful Himiko, and I’d love to admire it!”</p><p>     Himiko felt the blood rushing her face. Was Angie trying to <em> flirt?! </em>Or was she just being honest? She did seem very open about sexual stuff after all—</p><p>     It was all too confusing for Himiko’s post coital brain. She just sighed and got into position. This was good enough for her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’d like to imagine on Angie’s island sex is an open thing and it’s not viewed as personal or intimate, and it’s kind of just a thing people do with each other all the time to help each other out, which is why Angie was so quick to try and take Himiko’s clothes off</p><p>Of course, she should have asked first, but she didn’t know any better. And of course, had Himiko said no she absolutely would have stopped, and yes, not saying no doesn’t mean you’re saying yes, but Angie literally does not know any better.</p><p>Himiko is gonna teach her about how this all works later, I promise.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>